


All your love (and longing)

by gabrielgoodman



Category: Actor RPF, Broadway RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielgoodman/pseuds/gabrielgoodman
Summary: When he’s appearing in the doorway, Aaron’s swaying and his cheeks are flushed; he’s wearing the hideous dark blue short-sleeved shirt, the one that’s particularly loose on him, and a pair of sweatpants – Gavin’s, his brain helpfully supplies, because they’re a bit too tight and a little too long and low on his hips, what a sight for sore eyes on a late fall night – and he’s never stopped singing along to the Carly Rae Jepsen tune he’s so into, even after all these years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it was about time someone did this. Hasn't something along those lines been on our collective mind since the iconic performance of Take Me or Leave Me at this year's Miscast? Anyway. Because I will never stop adoring this pair nor will I ever stop shutting up about them, you get this. These boys deserve happiness.
> 
> Partly inspired by Aaron's unconditional love for contemporary pop songs.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inspired by real life people who I neither own nor intend to disrespect in any way. This is a work of fiction and not written with the intend to make money out of it and if you are one of the characters mentioned in the tags above then I kindly advice you to not read on further. If you, as the reader, show this in any way to the people mentioned above bad things will happen. JK. But don't send this to Aaron or Gavin or anyone who is close to them.

It’s already dark outside when Gavin arrives at his apartment, shaking like a leaf because it’s really, really fucking freezing outside and where has summer gone, it’s been August like yesterday and now it’s already October. Since the closing of She Loves Me time has been flying by so fast, even though he finally had the chance to take a few days off and just lay back, take a look at his life and re-evaluate some things in his life that he hasn’t fully appreciated before.

Now, one of those things is currently blasting an obnoxious pop tune at an ungodly hour – sounds a lot like My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson – taking full advantage of Gavin’s sound system _and_ his absence, and it’s loud enough that he can _hear_ the words through the wood of the door, the sound of the key turning in its lock inaudible in the hallway. Despite the fact that he’s tired, can’t feel his toes anymore and is hungry, he can’t fight the smile spreading on his face as he steps into his home. There’s a soft glow illuminating the studio, the music drowning out whatever he would’ve tried to say, and a shadow moving in the living room on beat and in time, almost like a fever dream but real and still. _Too good to be true_ , a voice whispers in Gavin’s head and he ignores it because there’s no use in paying attention to any of the evil spirits of the past. It’s true, it’s his life and he’s so grateful.

Kelly’s voice is fading out now, replaced by another pop tune Gavin knows better than the back of his hand and soon enough the voice gets louder but only because it’s nearer, he’s aware of that, and still there’s a tingling in his fingertips that he can’t ever get rid of, no matter how hard he tries.

When he’s appearing in the doorway, Aaron’s swaying and his cheeks are flushed; he’s wearing the hideous dark blue short-sleeved shirt, the one that’s particularly loose on him, and a pair of sweatpants – _Gavin’s_ , his brain helpfully supplies, because they’re a bit too tight and a little too long and low on his hips, what a sight for sore eyes on a late fall night – and he’s never stopped singing along to the Carly Rae Jepsen tune he’s so into, even after all these years.

His hair is short, shorter than it’s been at the beginning of the year but Gavin doesn’t really mind; he’s always liked it, no matter how long it has been though it took some time for it to suit Aaron’s age but maybe that’s only because Aaron could never really get away from his boyish features. He could’ve been 25 forever.

Gavin on the other hand ... He couldn’t have been and that’s probably for the better anyway.

His heart, the traitor, is still beating faster than it should at the sight.

_“I’d trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn’t looking for this but now you’re in my way.”_

Aaron’s moving closer, grabbing Gavin by the sleeves of his sweater and dragging him into the living room, grinning like he just won the lottery himself, like _he’s_ the one who’s been dragged into this situation and he can’t get enough of it and in a way he is.

 _“Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing,”_ he actually fucking winks at Gavin which should be a crime in itself, _“hot night, wind was blowing, where you think you’re going baby?”_

Clearly and sweetly Aaron’s voice is ringing and rising above Carly’s until it’s momentarily reached its peak, head tipped back and a picture of pure bliss that, if Gavin had any intent in pursuing any other means of art, he would want to pause and paint, just for the sake of it, for the sole beauty of it, the wholesome happiness of the moment captured.

The pure picture is disturbed by Aaron himself, of course, whose hand is sneaking around Gavin’s waist to draw him in, the other resting lightly on his shoulder, clever fingers running through his hair and warm breath against his chin, almost his lips; Aaron’s always been a bit shorter than him, more compact than lean, more solid weight and muscle than long limbs (than Gavin, really). His eyes are glistening mischievously in the warm light of the lamp, golden freckles in the blue that don’t belong there usually, and if Gavin would erase the space between them, he would probably taste Vodka on his tongue.

“Are you drunk?” He asks, just to make sure.

Aaron extends his thumb and index finger, leaving a tiny amount of air between them, “A little?” He admits sheepishly, shrugging between the lines.

 _“And all the other boys, try to chase me,”_ he sings, swaying his hips lightly and Gavin whistles quietly, and they’re still in the middle of the living room, on the carpet next to the coffee table, _“but here’s my number, so call me, maybe?”_

“Oh baby girl, oh oh,” Gavin coos and Aaron blushes, “Oh baby, you’re cleaning up so well,” he repeats softly and Aaron ducks his head, like a schoolboy too embarrassed after being caught in the bleachers with some girl.

“Hey, none of that, look at me,” Gavin says, voice more caress than anything else and the noise fades into the background as Aaron obeys, his eyes the annoying movie-star shade they are; it still catches the breath in Gavin’s throat. Sometimes he forgets that Aaron _is_ a movie star.

“Hm, good, you had a good day, baby?”

Aaron nods, only, possibly, pressing closer to Gavin and mouthing at his jawline which is, quite frankly, _very_ distracting.

“Mh mh, I brought Wally to Rory who’s been more than delighted to take care of him for a weekend,” Aaron chuckles because their friend only has a mere idea of just how demanding Gavin’s dog can be, “Oh, he says hello by the way. And after that I went into the city to grab lunch and head to Central Park which has been far better than I expected, not as crowded,” he says, kissing the corner of Gavin’s mouth, “as I thought and really fucking stunning in the fall, we should take a trip down there tomorrow or so. Then I went back home and watched a few episodes of Daredevil before I decided, fuck, it would be pretty fucking great to have some fun while my boyfriend’s out, because I’m alone and why the hell not, and so I plucked my phone into your incredible radio and cooked – pasta, the way you like it, there should be some left overs – and I may have opened a bottle of wine but who knows at this point. And now we’re here.”

Gavin smiles warmly, his thumb tracing the outline of Aaron’s sharp cheekbones, “I’m glad you had a good day.”

Aaron steps up onto the tips of his toes and it’s not necessary but so _endearing_ , Gavin’s heart might beat right out of his chest, to close the distance between them for sure, kissing him like he’s been waiting to do so the whole day long, his hands tangling in Gavin’s hair and licking at his bottom lip, teasing a gasp out of him that he cuts off with a swipe of his tongue. He tastes like red wine and salt and something indistinguishable but Gavin doesn’t mind, he’s warm and soft and pliant, melting into Gavin’s arms like he belongs there and they keep swaying along to the music, now Florence + The Machine’s unplugged record.

“Let’s go to bed,” Gavin suggests a while later and Aaron only hums, eyes already closed and head tucked into the crook of Gavin’s neck.

It might be dark and cold outside but right now, with the world in his arms, Gavin can’t even remember.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my tumblr henribrl.


End file.
